Sophia Katsopolis
Sophia Katsopolis (born 1973), also called Sophie, is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Born in Greece, Sophia works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as the leader of Team Zeta and head of the Espionage Wing. A seasoned Interpol agent, Sophia initially joined the ITEA to train agents for undercover operations as well as support Team Alpha. After the departure of Palmira Tiago Sophia took over Zeta. Biography Early Life Born in Kavala, Greece, Sophia Katsopolis, sometimes called Sophie, didn't originally think she'd become involved in law enforcement. As a little girl Sophia admired her mother, who was a trained ballerina, and hoped to one day be a professional dancer. When her mother decided to leave her father after having an affair on tour Sophia's opinions of professional dancing jaded, and she instead took to her father for inspiration. A juice factory manager, Sophia's father taught her a great deal about how to negotiate, which would come in handy later on after she decided she wanted to pursue a career in law enforcement. Interpol Sophia didn't stay with the Kavala police for long, soon transferring to Athens so she could learn about Interpol. By the time she was twenty-six Sophia was undergoing training to become an agent of Interpol. For years Sophia worked for the force, known for doing several undercover operations all over the world, her skills in diplomacy and linguistics helping a great deal. While a competent leader, Sophia didn't often take command of teams, though she did enjoy instruction. A famous case Sophia was involved with saw her teaming with Cassandra Flick and Lucienne Christophe to captured famed thief the Irish Wolf. Despite being the senior agent Sophia deferred command to Lucienne, working undercover instead. Eventually after closing over a dozen cases Lucienne recruited Sophia as a team leader for her task force, which was charged with capturing the people that were using Type-7 to kidnap VIPs all over the world. Sophia tried her best but was eventually captured in Malibu, becoming a pawn of the Paradise Foundation thanks to a Type-7 Chip, though she was eventually rescued. After the Foundation was destroyed Sophia was assigned to be Tasia Spiro's second in command, which proved problematic at first due to Tasia's youth but it was quickly worked out. Reluctant Leader When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Sophia joined up with the rest of her team, becoming the head of the Espionage Wing. Her position with Team Alpha allowed Sophia to trade places with her assistant director, Palmira Tiago, on missions as needed, as one of them would ideally be needed in London at all times. Later Palmira got her own team and Sophia became a more fixed member of Team Alpha. When Ashley Tisdale returned after several other agents were captured or frozen Sophia was made acting director of all of the ITEA, though she did defer to others at certain points. After Tisdale was defeated Sophia ended up being second in command to Palmira Tiago when she assumed temporary leadership of Team Alpha, also handling a smaller assignment in Manchester with Suzanna Ortiz. While some of her teammates criticized Palmira's leadership Sophia remained loyal, even covering up that Palmira had made some critically-bad decisions in Melbourne that had resulted in Sophia being injured. Soon afterwards Sophia was temporarily attached to Team Gamma, helping with a joint Interpol assignment in Hong Kong to capture Tamaya Qillaq. Upon the return of Tasia Sophia returned to Alpha only to soon afterwards be made the new leader of Team Zeta following Palmira's abrupt resignation from the ITEA. Personal Information * Current Age: 36 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette, Formerly Dyed Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Sophie Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specializing in agency administration and field command. * Diplomacy, specializing in inter-agency and table negotiations. * Undercover expertise, specializing in researching, creating and assuming false identities. * Multilingual, knowing Greek, English, Italian and French. Relationships Teammates * Kioni Abasi * Nessa Kelly * Anna Federov * Andrew Chin Friends * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Mia Santos, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Ariel Landry, also Co-Worker * Hyun Su, also Co-Worker * Quinn Mardigan * Palmira Tiago * Chita Francisco * Kathleen Rudd * Peter Colsen Appearances Canon * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge, Parts I and III * Manchester Chronicles: From Russia For Love * The IT Files: Palmira's Lead * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Sophia is based on actress Sofia Milos, though in some stories Sophie had dyed-blond hair. * Sometimes called Sophie throughout the entirety of stories, her birth name is Sophia. Sophie is an often-used nickname since it drops a syllable. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA